legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadow96LU
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lego pic 746.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 15:18, January 31, 2012 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome to the Wiki! Did chat just explode for you too? Simon5750 02:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shadow! It's PowerMiner, I'm almost done, so.. be back soon. Also, obviously someone is messing up chat.. this "Someone" edited Jamesster's talk page and deleted all of it.. And wrote him a message. We can talk on 3DS, I'll be there soon. PowerMiner 03:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadow hi, are you online? PowerMiner 17:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How about now? :P Greetings! Long time no see Shadow! 2 things i wanna tell you: Check out my profile,i put TONS of work onto it (Sig,profile tune,images,text) Heres the photo that you might want: 03:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey shadow Hey shadow when are you greeting minecraft I miss talking to you Brianna113 Shadow please read this!!! Shadow here is 7op server I would love to tell you it on the nexus delta site but I got banned on there also there is problems I'm having with nexus delta Here is the ip I will explain more later : 71.225.42.9 Ok thanks Bri! and Hi btw :P ~~Shadow96~~ Face Texture Here you go! Enjoy your face! 'Rio 'http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks A lot Rio! Really appreciate it! ~~Shadow96~~ Server Server is updated,go to http://lbbstudios.net/Servers.html to see the IP; terribly sorry for the trouble. G / Darwin 23:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ToneTyphoon. Hey, left you a message on the LMBW. Didn't know if you're active or not there, so I thought I'd try here. Any chance you know where he's slipped off to? Thanks! :) TheNightwing44 (talk) i looked at your pics and how did you get a valiant on level 27 valiants are for level 35? :/ Please... Shadow, I'm really not trying to stalk you or anything, but I noticed you were online after I'd sent the first message to you. I really, truly need your help. LTA can move on for some time without Tone, but eventually we're going to need him. Zax and I don't know where, don't know when, but we really need him soon. If you could, by any chance, contact him, I'd appreciate it more than anything in the world. LTA needs to move on, and we can only do it with Tone. If you can't get ahold of him, then worst comes to worst, and I need a new Artworks Director. I hope to God that doesn't happen, though, I don't think I could find anyone like him. Thanks, TheNightwing44 (talk) Hey! Lol, that Valiant thing wasn't me, some guy who forgot to sign his name. xD And thank you ''so much. :) Zax and I have been goofing around a lot since we don't have textures, making random models/levels in Unity. :P Thanks, and let me know when you're updated! :D TheNightwing44 (talk) Re: Wallpaper Here you go! Let me know if it works! I use a lot of samples, so it took a whole 4 minutes to render. XD Alec Warper (talk) 01:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC)